Still Here
by Hey DayDreamer
Summary: Sequel to I'll Be Waiting. Phineas starts to lose hope, but Isabella's email comes along. He gains happiness and most importantly, hope.


If the text is in italics _like this,_ it means it's a characters thought.

It's been eight years ever since Isabella moved to Connecticut. Phineas would wake up everyday feeling empty. He was starting to think that Isabella had forgotten them. She hasn't sent the email she promised to send. And it's been eight whole years.

"Maybe I should just forget about Isabella and move on." Phineas whispered to himself.

But deep inside, he knew that could never, _never_ do that. He's Phineas Flynn. He never gives up. He never loses hope. But now, maybe he has. Isabella's never going to send the email. And he's never going to be able to tell her how he feels.

Phineas looked out the window. It was a wonderful summer day. He put his knees to his chest. He thought of all the things he could be doing by now. But Isabella wasn't there. Days just seemed to pass by him. He felt emptier and emptier each passing day. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He started crying. He was feeling hopeless and depressed. Ferb woke up to the crying noise.

"Where's the Phineas that I once knew? The Phineas who never gave up? The one who never lost hope?" Ferb asked him.

"He moved away when Isabella did." Phineas sobbed.

"No he isn't. He's still here. He's just hiding." Ferb comforted him.

"No, he's with Isabella." Phineas protested.

"Who are you then?" Ferb asked him.

"I don't know." he cried.

"I know you miss Isabella. She's in Connecticut. Maybe she will visit us sometime." Ferb told him.

"Maybe she will. But she hasn't even emailed me yet. How will I know if she still remembers us?" Phineas asked his brother.

"Just wait, Phineas. Just wait." Ferb told him.

Isabella woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She was grateful it was a Saturday. College was stressing her out. She sat up, her knees to her chest. She scanned the walls of her room. Then, she noticed a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of her and Phineas when they were 10. They were standing next to each other, smiling. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Phineas..." Isabella whispered to herself.

Then, she remembered the conversation she and Phineas had before she left.

_"Don't forget us." Phineas whispered to her._

_"I won't. I promise." Isabella said._

_"Isa! We have to go!" Isabella's mom called out._

_"I have to go, I'll just send you an email. Bye!" Isabella waved her hand._

_"Bye, Isabella! I'll be waiting for you! Don't forget us! Bye!" Phineas called out, waving his hand._

She realized she hasn't sent a single email to him yet. So she quickly sat in front of her laptop. She logged in and started typing an email to him.

_**Phineas, **_

_**Hello! I'm really sorry that I haven't sent a single email to you. I just got this laptop recently and I wasn't able to use it much due to college. (Did you know that teachers in my school are super pushy? They give you extra homework on Fridays. It's so annoying!) **_

_**Oh, and I'm doing just fine here in Harvard, Connecticut. I have a few friends here, but they're not as fun as you guys back there in Danville. I really, really, really, REALLY, miss you guys. If I were to visit you, I'd give each and everyone of you a great, big hug. :) (But trust me, yours will be the BIGGEST hug ever. Since I miss you the most.) **_

_**And speaking of visiting you guys, I'm gonna be able to visit you guys in two weeks! YAY! I'm super excited. I can't wait. **_

_**I hope you guys are okay there. Anything happening there in the Tri-State area? I hope it isn't bad.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you reply soon!**_

_**Lots and lots of love,**_

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro :)**_

And she hit Send. She felt so happy. Then a voice in her head said, _"I'll be waiting for you!"_

She recognized the voice. It was Phineas' voice.

_He will wait for me. I know he will._

Phineas lazily went down the stairs for breakfast. He saw his mom preparing the food for him and Ferb.

"Good morning, Phineas!" his mom greeted him.

"Good morning, mom." Phineas replied.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." his mom told him.

"Sure mom." he replied.

While Phineas was eating breakfast, Ferb arrived downstairs and took a seat.

"Are you gonna eat?" Phineas asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like eating." Ferb said.

"Ok then." Phineas continued to eat his food.

After eating, Phineas rushed to his room. He sat down in front of his computer and checked his mail.

He saw Isabella's name on the screen. _She sent me an email! After all these years..._

The email read:

_**Phineas, **_

_**Hello! I'm really sorry that I haven't sent a single email to you. I just got this laptop recently and I wasn't able to use it much due to college. (Did you know that teachers in my school are super pushy? They give you extra homework on Fridays. It's so annoying!) **_

_**Oh, and I'm doing just fine here in Harvard, Connecticut. I have a few friends here, but they're not as fun as you guys back there in Danville. I really, really, really, REALLY, miss you guys. If I were to visit you, I'd give each and everyone of you a great, big hug. :) (But trust me, yours will be the BIGGEST hug ever. Since I miss you the most.) **_

_**And speaking of visiting you guys, I'm gonna be able to visit you guys in two weeks! YAY! I'm super excited. I can't wait. **_

_**I hope you guys are okay there. Anything happening there in the Tri-State area? I hope it isn't bad.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you reply soon!**_

_**Lots and lots of love,**_

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro :)**_

Isabella hasn't forgotten about them after all. And she was even going to visit them in two weeks! They'll finally see each other again, after all these years. He couldn't wait. He was super excited!

He replied:

_**I forgive you about not sending the email. It's great that you're going to visit us soon. I'm glad that you're doing well. And nothing much is happening here. It's never been the same after you left. And I'm looking forward to that hug. I'm not kidding. And I really, really miss you. I hope you arrive sooner. **_

_**From the one and only,**_

_**Phineas Flynn **_

He hit send. He was starting to gain hope. And he could feel that things will never be the same again once Isabella arrives.

Isabella was sitting idly in her seat in front of her laptop. Then she heard a beep on her computer. It meant she has mail. It was from Phineas! It read:

_**I forgive you about not sending the email. It's great that you're going to visit us soon. I'm glad that you're doing well. And nothing much is happening here. It's never been the same after you left. And I'm looking forward to that hug. I'm not kidding. And I really, really miss you. I hope you arrive sooner. **_

_**From the one and only,**_

_**Phineas Flynn **_

She's happy that he replied. And she's happy that he's looking forward to seeing her again. She hasn't lost hope. She knew that Phineas still remembers her. And she has a feeling that when they meet again, something will bloom between them.


End file.
